His Hidden Past
by karin taicho
Summary: Kid had kept a secret all his life. . . starting from up to 50 years ago! This is his story from when he met his first weapon and his first love. This was something that changed his life to what it is now. OCxKidxOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. First Partner

Hi, this is my third fanfiction. It will be my first Soul Eater Fanfiction. Here is the summary.

Kid had kept a secret all his life. . . up to 50 years ago! This is his story from when he met his first weapon and his first love. This was something that changed his life to what it is now. KidxOC. Rated T to be safe. Also might include other OC pairings and a sequel. Also, Kid is different from who he is during Soul Eater. He changes during the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater and all its characters. I only own my OCs.

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

* * *

**Chapter One: First Partner**

50 years ago. . .

(A non-OCD) Kid sat down in his seat at Shibusen. (A/N Yes, for real. A not yet OCD Kid) Students became pouring into the room with their gossip and chat and eventually settled down into their seats where they waited for the teacher. At 8o'clock the bell rang and Mr. Takahashi stepped into the room.

He demanded their attention and the class looked at the strict teacher. "Class, today there will be a new student."

Everyone gasped: a new student wasn't normal in the middle of the school year. 'Weird. There shouldn't be any new students in the middle of April. We'll see about this.' Thought Kid.

"You can come in now." The teacher motioned to the brown door. A girl with dark blue eyes and curly black hair stepped in. She wore a white button-up shirt with a black skirt. She had pale skin and boots that matched her attire.

'Wow' thought Kid. He noticed that all the boys were staring at her.

Mr. Takahashi said, "Please introduce yourself, Miss. Sasaki."

"Hai. I am Sasaki Tsukiko. I am a weapon with no meister. I'm pleased to meet you," she said.

"So, are there any questions for Miss. Sasaki?" asked the teacher.

Many people raised their hands to ask her a question.

"OK," said a surprised Mr. Takahashi, "Mr. Kuroki. What is your question?"

"Tsukiko-chan, what weapon are you?" asked the boy named Hiroshi Kuroki.

"I am a katana." She said.

After thirty minutes of Q and A, all of the questions were answered.

"Now, Miss. Sasami, please sit next to Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama's son. Mr. Death, raise your hand." Said Mr. Takahashi.

Kid raised his hand and Tsukiko walked up the stairs and sat next to him. Kid smiled, "Hi, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. It's nice to meet you, Tsukiko-san," he said holding out his hand.

She gladly took his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I hope we can be good friends. And you can call me Tsukiko," she said. 'Wow, that boy is handsome.' She blushed a little and then payed attention to the talking teacher.

Kid, however, was focused on Tsukiko. For the first time, he wouldn't listen to the teacher because of her beauty. 'She's so cute. I think I like- What? I can't like her. I've only met her for 40 minutes. This is unbelievable!' Kid shook his head and looked forward. 'This is going to be a long two months.'

During lunch, he went to the Death Room. His father needed to talk to him. 'What does he need me for?' As he went in, he saw that Tsukiko was in there, too.

"Hello Chichiue and Tsukiko," he said.

"Hi, Kid-kun," said Tsukiko.

"Well if it isn't my boy, your stripes are looking as great as ever!" said a cheerful Shinigami.

"Don't remind me," Kid frowned. (A/N Kid always disliked his lines of Sanzu) "Chichiue, what did you call me here for?"

"Well, since you don't have a partner, we'll see if you're compatible with Tsukiko, here," said Shinigami.

Both Kid and Tsukiko looked shocked, but decided to try. Tsukiko transformed into a katana with a blue handle and a smooth surface. Kid walked over and picked up the katana.

'I can hold it! Let's see if a Soul Resonance will work,' thought Kid.

His energy matched Tsukiko's and his soul grew bigger. "Soul Resonance!" he said.

The blade grew bigger and became shaped like a crescent. While this was happening, the blade was also turning midnight blue. "Death Moonlight Slash!" Kid swung the blade forward and it made a big gash on the ground and on the wall in front.

Tsukiko turned back to human form. "Sugoi! That looked cool!" she exclaimed. She was also happy that she found a partner, especially Kid.

Kid smiled at her and said, "Well, we're now partners!" She blushed at his smile and turned towards the jolly Shinigami.

"Finally, my boy found a partner! Son, make her a death scythe!" he exclaimed.

"I will make you proud, Chichiue."

The new partners walked happily out of the room and to the lunch room. Little did they know the events that will happen during the next few years.

* * *

So, did you like the first chapter? I will try to update as much as possible!

Please review and stay tuned to more chapters.

~Karin Taicho


	2. The First Mission

Hi, it's Karin Taicho! This is the second chapter of Hid Hidden Past. This chapter is about Tsukiko and Kid's first mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy!

After just a week of getting used to waking up at 5 am every day and going to school with long lectures from Mr. Takahashi, Tsukiko had a mission from Shinigami-sama with Kid.

She hummed to herself as she walked down the hall of Gallows Mansion to get herself ready. When she was ready to go, she walked out the door and waited for Kid. Sure enough, he was there on time. (A/N: Some things never change)

Shinigami-sama had told them to kill a Kishin soul known as Al Capone for their first mission.

As Kid and Tsukiko started to track down the soul, they noticed that he was already close by, to be specific, down the alleyway.

"Be careful, Tsukiko. This is a strong soul." said Kid. There was a tint of worry in his voice, but the new weapon didn't suspect it.

"I'm going to be alright, we have to be ready." she replied.

"Yeah, I guess," said Kid. "Tsukiko, transform!"

Tsukiko nodded and in a flash of blue light, she became a katana. Kid walked further down the alleyway with Tsukiko in his hands. Then, there was an ear-piercing scream followed by loud footsteps and a nasty splat.

"What was that?" asked Tsukiko.

"That was probably Al Capone attacking someone. We've got to hurry before someone else gets hurt" Kid said.

"Yeah, I guess."

They ran towards the end of the alleyway and saw a big monster over a body. The monster, or Al Capone, grabbed a blue soul out of the mangled and mauled body and ate it.

"Hehe. More power!" Al Capone shrieked.

The two teens looked at the hulking monster in shock, but regained composure.

"Al Capone, I, Death the Kid, Will take your soul," said Kid.

_Wow, Kid's so cool_ thought Tsukiko.

Al Capone looked at the kids and laughed evilly. He stepped away from the body and walked towards them.

"Hehehe, more power! I'm going to eat your souls. They must be delicious." the monster said licking its lips.

He lunged at Kid, but he blocked with Tsukiko. Kid was forced backwards against a wall. He pushed forward and swung Tsukiko at the Kishin who didn't seem to have much effect on him.

"Why can't I lay a scratch on him?" said Tsukiko.

"He's strong," Kid told Tsukiko.

With that, he leapt forward and slashed at Al Capone and managed to get a little scratch on him, but when Kid pulled away, the monster grabbed Tsukiko.

"You guys are weak, but I will eat your souls. I will start with this girl." said the Kishin. Tsukiko transformed back to her human form and struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Tsukiko!" yelled Kid. He attempted to get near her, but was pushed back by Al Capone.

"Kid, run away! Get help, don't worry about me!" yelled Tsukiko.

"No, I can't leave you, I'll stay here!" replied Kid. _What do I need to do? I need to save her. How. . .? Oh yeah! My shinigami powers will help._

"But you can't, you'll get hurt!" she said in worry.

Kid smirked, "I'm not hopeless. I have a trick up my sleeve." he said slyly. He raised his hands and two purple orbs formed.

Al Capone looked surprised. "What, kid you're a Shinigami? I'll make sure your in my collection of souls." he said as he dropped Tsukiko onto the ground.

Tsukiko looked surprised as well. She never knew that Kid could shoot energy balls out of his hands.

Kid released the purple orbs and it hit Al Capone. Tsukiko and Kid waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, the Kishin came out of the smoke with some injuries. Tsukiko gasped. There was no way that the monster would have survived, right?

_I need to help Kid. _She thought. Tsukiko made up her mind and ran towards Kid and transformed into a weapon. Kid caught her.

"Kid, we should do a soul resonance." Tsukiko said.

"Yeah, get ready." he nodded.

"Soul Resonance!" both of their souls resonated with each other and there was a blue glow. Tsukiko transformed into a scythe.

"Death Midnight Slash!" yelled Kid. He swung the glowing scythe at the Kishin. The monster screamed and was sliced in half. A red Kishin soul was floating over the body.

"We we did it!" gasped Kid.

"Yeah, now I have to eat the soul, right?" asked Tsukiko walking towards the soul and grabbing it. There was a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, you do." said Kid.

"OK then. Here goes nothing." said Tsukiko. She lifted the soul to her mouth and ate it. "Wow, that was appetizing, actually. I thought that it would taste nasty. Now, we need to go back." she said with a sigh of relief.

"I have to call Chichue first," he said. The young Shinigami raised his hands and two flashes of purple came out. A hologram of Shinigami-sama came out.

"Hello Kiddo-kun! You lookry cute today!" said the Shinigami in a cheerful way.

"Chichue, stop it," said Kid turning red. Behind, Tsukiko was chuckling.

"You're no fun, my son. Well, did you defeat Al Capone yet?" asked Shingami.

"Yes we did," said Kid. "Now, we need more 98 kishin souls and a witch's soul for Tsukiko to be a Death Scythe."

"Yes, now come back to the school, I'm waiting for you," said Shinigami. The hologram disappeared. Kid sighed.

"Wow, Shinigami-sama sure is cheerful today," said the young weapon.

"Yes, it's tiring. Well, we don't to keep Chichue waiting right? Let's head back now." said Kid beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, we better get going." Tsukiko walked behind Kid back to the school with the bleeding moon staring down at them.

So, did you like the chapter? Please review and stay tuned!

~ Karin Taicho


	3. Weekend

Karin Taicho: It's the third chapter!

Tsukiko: Wonder what happens.

Kid: This better be good. I want everything to be symmetrical!

Karin Taicho: Shut up Kid, no one wants to hear you rant about your symmetry problems!

Kid: Oh My God! I think that my toilet paper is asymmetrical again! I must go home and fix this mess!

Tsukiko: (sweatdrops)

Karin Taicho: Anyways, let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Kid's POV

Today was a Sunday, the best day of the week because we don't have school. I'm going to hang out with my friends today and introduce Tsukiko to everyone. I hope that they will be good friends with her.

At 8, I go downstairs for breakfast and smell the scent of omelets and waffles. Tsukiko woke up early to make breakfast and it smells great. Her hair was tied in her normal ponytail and she was frying the waffles. Wow, her cooking smells great!

"Good morning, Tsukiko!" I said.

"Good morning, Kid." she was smiling at me and my heart skipped a beat. I walked towards the cupboard and made myself and her some hot chocolate.

Five minutes later, breakfast was ready. "Kid, breakfast is ready!" said Tsukiko.

"I'm coming!" I said. "The food looks awesome!"I exclaimed looking at the food. There were blueberry waffles, breakfast omelets, and toast. The smell of them together was great.

"Thanks for the food, Tsukiko!" I said and then dug in. She smiled as I ate the food. Soon after, the food was all eaten.

"Hey Tsukiko, how would you like to meet some of my friends from Shibusen?" I asked. "I'm going to meet them soon. You can come if you'd like."

Tsukiko looked very happy. "Sure, I'd love to meet all of your friends! I hope I won't be too much of a bother, though." she said.

"No, you won't be. Now let's get ready. We have to be there in an hour." I said. I walked up the stairs to my room to get ready.

* * *

Tsukiko's POV

I was excited to meet Kid's friends today. I walked to my room and changed my clothes. After 30 minutes, Kid and I went outside and saw Kid's motorcycle.

"Wow, this motorcycle is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"It's new. Now, let's get you a helmet."He said while trying to find a helmet "and here it is." He gave me a shiny red helmet and I put it on. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" Kid asked.

I shook my head. "Well then, I'll get on the front and you hold on tightly. Don't let go and you'll be alright." he said. I nodded in understanding.

He climbed on the motorcycle and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I was slightly scared. He started the engine. We sped down the street and I felt myself looking at Kid. I've never been this close up to him before and he looked so hot, too. I blushed. Suddenly, he turned right when I didn't notice and I screamed. My hands were slipping off, but Kid took hold of them. After he pulled me up, he asked, "Are you OK?" he looked at me with concern in his eyes. I blushed again.

"Y-yeah, I am. Thanks." I stuttered waving my hands to prove that I was fine.

He smiled at me. "No problem!" His attention focused to the road ahead. Again, I was hugging Kid afraid to fall off.

We continued riding for a few more minutes before he said, "Now we're here!"

It was a basketball court. Some kids were there, mainly our age. They waved at us. When we went closer, I noticed that there were four kids.

One had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. The girl had a black headband on her hair. She was eyeing me like I was trouble.

Another girl looked at me. She smiled and waved. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a t-shirt which had an angel on it. She had one part of her headphones in her ear. She also had a heart-shape locket around her neck.

There were a set of twins who were both smiling at me. They both had braces and dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. They had jeans and over-sized t-shirts.

The blond girl walked up to me and said, "Hey Kid-kun, who's your new friend?" she looked at me with jealousy. _Kid-kun? Is she his girlfriend or something? _My heart started to hurt a little. What was happening? This shouldn't be too bad, is it?

Kid didn't notice this and said, "This is Tsukiko, my weapon. She is a katana."

The girl smiled sweetly and said, "My name is Yuki. It's nice to meet you, Tsukiko-san."

"It's nice to meet you too, but there's no need to be formal." I chuckled. I turned my head to the black-haired girl. She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Kasumi. It's nice to meet you, Tsukiko-chan. I hope that we could be good friends." She seemed very nice.

"Nice to meet you too, Kasumi-chan." I said

The twins came over. "Hey, I'm Ryo," said the taller boy. "And I'm Kyo" said the shorter one. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukiko-chan" they said at the same time.

I smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you guys, too."

Kid smiled, "Now that he introductions are made, we can start playing basketball. The team leaders are Yuki and Ryo. You can pick the teams now"

"Kyo" said Ryo.

"Kid" said Yuki.

"Kasumi"

"Tsukiko"

"Since we're playing a penalty game, your team needs to choose a penalty for the team leader.

Ryo said, "I'll have to do all of your homework for next week." I smirked at that. He was willing to do all of our homework? That's great.

Yuki said, "If we lose, then I'll listen to Justin Beiber until the day ends." (A/N- No offense, Justin Beiber fans)

We started the game. Yuki dribbled thenball and she passed it to Kid who caught it successfully. Then, he dodged Ryo, who tried to steal the ball and passed it to me. I dribbled up to the basket and did a slam dunk. Kid and even Yuki cheered for me.

He game progressed on until I started dribbling the ball to the basket, but Yuki got in my way, so I tripped over her leg. Everything was going slow motion and everyone was looking at me in shock as a pain erupted on my left leg. I contained my scream into a cry of pain. Yuki feigned sorrow and said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tsukiko-chan!" I glared at her. She probably did that on purpose.

Kid ran over and saw my leg. "Tsukiko, are you okay?" I nodded. Soon everyone else asked the same.

Kid held out his hand, "Can you stand?" I grabbed his hand and said, "I think so. . ." Then, I almost fell, but Kid held me up. I made a cry small cry of pain.

"Oh crap! My ankle's broken." I moaned.

Kid looked worried. "Come on, let's get you to a hospital." he said. He summoned Beelzebub and carried me bridal-style. I blushed and Yuki was steaming. Her eyes looked like they were telling me, 'Kid's mine, you better back off.'

"See you tomorrow guys." Kid said.

"Bye Kid and Tsukiko" they said.

I said, "Bye" and then Kid rose in the air and went to a nearby hospital. I was resting my head on his chest and blushing. The skyscrapers were racing behind us. I closed my eyes and felt my consciousness fading away.

* * *

Karin Taicho- Did you guys like the 3rd chapter?

Kid- I really didn't like the fact that Tsuki-chan broke her leg.

Tsukiko- I agree with Kid. I- what? You called me Tsuki-chan?

Kid- (whistles) No I didn't.

Tsukiko- (looks uncertain) Alright, if you say so.

Karin Taicho- Okay, it's my decision what I do even though I might hate it. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Finals

Karin Taicho: Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while. School sucks, and Summer is coming!

Tsukiko: Actually, school's kind of fun. Summer is cool.

Kid: Yeah, when Stein's not telling us to dissect things.

Tsukiko: Stein?

Kid: Yeah. He's a new teacher.

Tsukiko: Hmph. Why don't I know anyone?

Kid: It's okay.

Karin Taicho: Yeah, besides, I can update faster now! I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Tsukiko's POV

After the incident at the basketball court, my ankle has been slowly healing. School was ending soon, well there's something good. I couldn't stand Yuki. She kept on eyeing me with jealousy and making stupid remarks about me. Sometimes, I said nothing, but when Kid was there, he would help me.

I was in Takahashi-sensei's class again getting ready for the history of Death City. The finals are going to be next week and I hope that I can come in first. Then, I would have a chance of being a death scythe.

After class, I walked back to the mansion alone. I left Kid with his friends because I had to study. I may sound like a nerd or a study-freak, but I actually have enough time off. Getting into my room, I pulled out a textbook and began reviewing history.

* * *

A week later. . .

Tomorrow's the final. Tomorrow's the final. Tomorrow's the final! I began freaking out. Kid went through the front door and saw me freaking out about the final.

"Tsukiko, what's wrong?" he asked. He ran over to me.

"I-I'm gonna fail the Finals!" I said. Even if I studied for a long time, nothing's going to happen because I just freak before a test.

Kid frowned. "No, if someone's gonna fail the Finals, it's probably going to be Ryu or Kyu. They don't study at all, but you try your best. You're definitely going to pass those tests," he said, calming me down.

"But what if I do fail? I won't be a Death Scythe!" I pouted. I had two dreams, for now. Number one, you may know. I want to be with Kid, but I doubt he feels the same way. And, I want to be a Death Scythe.

"Don't listen to the others. Just because you fail the finals doesn't mean you don't be a Death Scythe. Not like you will fail or anything," Kid said.

I wiped my eyes. "Okay, I'm not going to fail!" I said enthusiastically. Kid smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

"Achoo!" Kyu and Ryu sneezed. "Wgat was it?" Ryu asked his brother. "Someone was talking about us. But who?" asked Kyu.

* * *

Now, for the finals (I just went through finals week. They were so hard! )

I walked into the classroom. The desks were arranged in long rows. Most of the students were already seated. Some new ones were coming in. I took my seat next to Kid. I felt Yuki staring at me and shivered. Takahashi-sensei then walked into the room and went to the front.

"Class, we are going to start the finals after I pass out all of the tests. If you are caught cheating or communicating with anyone, you will get an automatic zero and fail this semester. Please wait until I hand out all of the tests."

In his arms were two stacks of tests. He passed up one stack for each row. When he gave everyone his test, he said "Begin!"

Everyone flipped over their test and begun their finals. One hundred multiple choice questions and an essay. Sigh. This is going to be hard.

* * *

When the grades are posted. . .

I woke up extra early in the morning to see my grades. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and changed my clothes. I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread and ran outside.

It was a beautiful day. It was 80 degrees out and the sun was shining. I ran towards the school along the path anxious to see my score. I wondered if I actually had a shot of being a Death Scythe. I ran until I saw the towering figure of DWMA and slowed down to a walk. I walked up the stairs quietly and opened the doors. I expected to be about the first one, but there was a group of five staring at the test board. When I got closer, I saw that they were Kid, Yuki, Kasumi, Kyu, and Ryu. I wondered how Kid got there before me. I ran over to them when they noticed me.

"Hi guys!" I exclaimed.

They all said hi as well and that's when I remembered he score board. I looked up and found that I scored 100 percent. I squealed and exclaimed, "Yeah, I did it! I'm going to be a Death Scythe!"

Everyone except Yuki cheered. "Just because you get a hundred on a final doesn't mean you have the power and skills to be a Death Scythe." she said.

I glared at her and she smirked back successfully. Luckily, Kid heard what she said. "I think that she does have the power and skills to be a Death Scythe. After all, I'm the son of Death. I can handle these things." he said. Yuki's smirk turned into a frown. She walked away into her class.

Kid put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and blushed. He said, "You know, Yuki's just jealous of your good grades. Look at the board."

I turned and looked at the board. It seems like she had a 99 on her test. Just one point below mine. "See?"

"Yeah. No wonder." but in my heart, I knew that it wasn't he only reason Yuki liked to pick on me. I knew for a fact that she likes Kid like me which makes us rivals.

I walked away from the board and went to class opening the door. I actually got the highest score with class! I'm successful, but I stayed up all night. I yawned because of my sleep deprivation. I sat down and began to sleep until the bell rings.

* * *

Karin Taicho: Now, this filler chapter is done!

Tsukiko: Finals. Sigh. They're so annoying.

Kid: And I have a 75%. I'm a failure as a shinigami!

Tsukiko: No you're not! I mean, you aren't a failure.

Kid: Yes I am!

Tsukiko: No you're not.

Kid: Yes I am!

Karin Taicho: Ummm stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
